Look But Don't Touch
by askandiwilllie
Summary: They have an arrangement. It's not incest if they don't touch. (tw incest)


Takes place after the finale.

Thanks to secretsillnevertell for bringing me back to BQ and kicking my ass into gear to get writing again lol It's been too long!

* * *

The mansion was quiet with Henry working the night shift at the station. Regina had managed to convince him to move in after the realms were united, and although it wasn't quite the same as having _Henry_ living with her again, it kept the house from feeling too quiet and empty. Henry and Ella shared an apartment with Lucy despite her best efforts to have them move in as well, although that was probably for the better.

Considering what ended up happening.

It was difficult enough to keep her hands to herself when her very attractive, very grown-up son visited alone, she couldn't imagine trying to do so every day, especially with such an increased risk of getting caught. As it was, he only came over on nights that Henry was working and they were guaranteed to have the house to themselves.

"Mom?" The call echoed through the house, making her aware of his presence. She didn't answer - he knew where she was. Her bedroom door opened and he was there, waiting in the doorway, watching her.

Regina's eyebrow quirked up and a smile pulled at her lips. "Are you coming in?" she asked, brushing a light hand down her body and watching the way his eyes followed the movement.

"Yes," Henry replied, his voice low as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind himself. He gave the bed a wide berth, stepping around to the chaise and sitting down. When Regina made a sound of disappointment in her throat, he chuckled, standing again and pulling his shirt over his head. Jeans followed and soon he was naked, his cock at half-mast as he made himself comfortable on the chaise.

Regina watched him as he stripped, her eyes dark and lustful, lips slick where she'd licked them. She even leaned forward, her hands braced on the edge of the bed, fingers digging into the blankets to keep from getting up and going to him. Touching wasn't allowed. He was her son. But they'd agreed that looking couldn't really hurt anything, and it wasn't even really cheating, because he wasn't touching any woman but Ella, nor being touched by anyone else, either. The burning jealousy Regina felt toward her daughter-in-law could not be quantified.

"Mom," Henry said, jerking her out of her introspection.

Nodding quickly, Regina rolled to her knees and drew her silky nightgown up, crossing her arms over her body to grip the hem and pull it over her head. Letting it drop to the floor, she smirked at Henry and brought her hands to her breasts, cupping them and catching the nipples between her thumbs and the sides of her index fingers.

Henry hummed at the sight of her bare for him, and rubbed one hand down his chest, the other draped along the armrest. "You're gorgeous," he said, a common utterance during times like this. She was breathtaking at all times, but it was only when they were alone, when they were bending the rules of what it meant to be mother and son, that he felt comfortable expressing his appreciation.

"Thank you," she murmured, tilting her head back and watching him through lidded eyes. "You're not so bad, yourself." It was a casual statement, but there was nothing casual about what the sight of his body did to her. He was all lean muscle, his slim size belying his strength, and she wanted more than anything to know what it felt like to have him over her, pounding into her with all that hidden power.

Sliding his hand further down, Henry wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, now fully hard and eager for a touch. His own hand wasn't as satisfying as he imagined hers to be, but it was all he was going to get, so he enjoyed it as much as he could. "Touch yourself," he demanded.

"I am," Regina shot back with a smirk, pinching her nipples and rolling them as proof.

Henry growled, his stomach tensing with the urge to get up and punish her for teasing him. "Mom. You know what I want."

"Do I?" Regina asked innocently, eyebrows raising. "Are you sure about that? You're not being very clear, after all." She tightened her grip on her nipples and tugged, exhaling a soft breath.

Apparently it was going to be one of _those_ days, where she was an utter brat, tempting him nearly to the breaking point. "Touch your pussy," he clarified. "Slide your fingers over your clit and tell me how wet you are. Tell me how much you want me to see you come."

"Ohh," Regina breathed with a moan. Shifting her knees apart, she let one hand fall from her breast, brushing over the soft skin of her abdomen on the way down. She paused at the small patch of neatly trimmed hair, teasing him further with her playful hesitance.

Fingers tightening around his erection, Henry groaned. His other hand twitched, wanting to reach out, and he gripped the armrest tighter. "Tell me how wet you are," he repeated. "I want to know how easily my cock could slide into you."

Regina groaned loudly and slide her hand the rest of the way down, fingers gliding through her abundant arousal. "So wet," she sighed, circling a fingertip around her clit.

Henry reached into the magazine basket next to the chaise and felt around for the small bottle of lube Regina kept there just for him. Once he found it, he flicked the cap open and squirted a generous amount into his palm to slick both hands. "Fill yourself up with your fingers."

Biting her lip, Regina watched him closely as she shifted her knees further apart for balance and pressed two fingers into her core. As she watched, Henry slid both of his fists over his cock at the same time, as if his cock was what actually filled her instead of her own fingers. Her teeth dragged over her lower lip as her mouth fell open, and she moaned his name loudly.

Henry gripped himself tightly, imagining the squeeze of her body around him and trying to replicate it with his hands. The lube helped, he knew how wet she got, and the slick sensation helped him pretend it was her cunt wrapped around him instead of his own fingers.

"I'm so wet," Regina said again, her voice low and breathy, her hand rocking slightly. "You could slide into me so easily." Looking at the way his fingers wrapped around his dick, the size of it in his hands, she added, "You'd stretch me open so good. I'd be so tight around you, Henry. Hot and tight and wet, and it would be _perfect_."

Groaning, Henry had to close his eyes for a moment, despite not wanting to miss any of the sexy sight before him. He needed a moment to regain control, her words eroding his willpower and making him want to vault across the room and pin her to the bed. "Turn around and bend over," he directed, "I want to see your pussy spread open for me. Show me where you're aching for me, Mom."

It really _shouldn't_ cause a gush of wetness around her fingers when he called her 'mom' during these moments, but she couldn't deny the fact that it _did_. It had gotten so bad that even hearing it at other times made her panties slick, and although she knew that meant they need to end this, it never occurred to her to actually make the suggestion.

Turning around on her knees as requested, Regina faced almost completely away from him, angled enough that he could have the view he wanted, but not so much that she couldn't see him when she looked over her shoulder. Then she bent over, her fingers sliding out as she did, and she used them to hold her folds apart.

"Fuck," Henry hissed, gripping the base of his dick firmly. It took everything in him to stop himself from walking over and thrusting into that oh-so-inviting hole, glistening with arousal. He didn't even really think she'd mind if he did. "I want you so bad," he rasped out.

"I can tell," Regina replied with a chuckle, watching him as he looked at her. He looked like he wanted to dive into her, either face-first or dick-first, and her sex spasmed at the thought. Something he clearly noticed, as he groaned in reaction. "I wish I could have your cock in me." Licking her lips, she rubbed her fingers over her entrance, then pushed back inside. "My fingers feel good, but you would feel so much better. You could thrust into me and fill me up completely."

Henry shifted on the chaise so he was sitting up, facing her directly and eagerly leaning forward. It was only when she shifted to the side slightly that he realized she was still watching him, and he glanced over to her face, giving her a sheepishly lustful look. "It's so hard to not walk over there right now and fuck you into the mattress."

Humming a moan, Regina closed her eyes for a moment at the mental image, her hips shifting against her fingers. "We both know you can't, but _god_ do I wish you could." She wondered if she would still be considered the Good Queen if she fucked her son. Hell, even if people knew that she and her son watched each other masturbate while talking about how much they wanted to fuck each other. She was sure she would go straight back to Evil in everyone's eyes.

"Tell me how much. Tell me how much you want me, Mom." Stroking himself almost lazily with one hand, Henry brought the other to cup his balls, massaging them lightly. "I want to hear you beg for my cock."

"Oh," Regina sighed, rocking against her fingers again in a slight, involuntary rhythm. "Henry, yes. I want you so much I ache. It _hurts_ to not have you inside me. I want that beautiful cock pushing into me, so wide that I have to stretch to take it and so long it bottoms out inside me. You would fill me completely and right now I want nothing else than to feel you in me. Please, Henry," her voice verged on a whine.

Jerking his fist along his cock faster, Henry nodded and leaned forward, his ass just barely staying on the chaise. "Yes," he agreed. "I want to feel you around me. So wet I just slide right in, but still so deliciously tight it almost hurts. Stretch yourself for me. Fill yourself all the way up with your fingers."

Regina moaned at his words and pressed a third finger into her core, the light stretch of her muscles accommodating the added girth.

"That's not enough," Henry said, comparing the width of his cock with the fingers she had buried inside herself. "Your fingers are too thin, you need to add another one."

Breath catching, Regina shifted to look at him more clearly, hesitating. "Henry… I never use more than three." Three fingers was perfect, giving her just the right amount of stretch, filling her up just right. Four would be too much, overwhelming, maybe even painful.

Henry bit his lip hard, holding back a groan and having to still his hand on his erection. "Do it," he commanded. "You want to know what it feels like to have my cock inside you, three fingers isn't enough."

Regina continued to hesitate for a long moment before pulling her fingers out entirely and turning back around to face him. Grabbing the pillows and piling them up behind her, she laid down, feet braced on the edge of the bed, head propped up on the pillows so she could still see him. She ran her fingers along her folds, making sure all were slick with her arousal, then pressed her fingers tightly together and slowly pushed all four inside. It burned a little as her muscles struggled to adjust, and she panted for breath.

Henry swore quietly but vehemently and squeezed his cock tight, approximating the slow slide of her fingers. "How does it feel, to be spread open so much for me?"

"Good," Regina answered breathlessly, tightening around her fingers then relaxing and sliding them deeper. She began to stroke into herself in an even rhythm that quickly gained speed, her hips twitching up to meet her fingers. Although it was her fingers filling her, it was at his direction, so she said, "You have me stretched open so much, and I'm so wet for you, Henry. I want to come for you."

Groaning and nodding quickly, Henry fisted his cock faster, both hands working his length. "Yes, come for me. Rub your clit, I want to hear you scream." He reached for the lube again, adding a bit more to his hands in response to the visible wetness on her fingers and spreading down her inner thighs.

Regina slid her other hand down her body to rub two fingers over her clit, arching up into the touch and moaning loudly. "Henry… I'm so close. I want you to come with me." She could feel the orgasm rising up and fought back against it, her body quivering with tension.

"I will," Henry answer in a tight voice, one hand quickly jacking his cock, the other twisting back and forth over the head. "I'm close, too. I want you to say my name when you come, Mom. I want you to scream that I'm the one you're coming for."

His words pushed her that last bit over the edge, and Regina cried out his name, the fingers of one hand slowly grinding over her clit while the other pushed as far into her as she could get them.

It took a moment for Henry to catch up, but Regina was still riding the tail end of her orgasm when he dropped his hand from the tip of his cock to his balls, rolling them in his hand and groaning as his pleasure hit, shooting up to land in stripes over his abdomen.

They were both quiet as they came down, only the sounds of panting breath and soft sighs breaking the stillness of the room. Finally Henry let go of himself, picking up the towel Regina had left out for him and wiping the lube and cum from his hands.

Regina, too, moved to clean up, pulling her fingers from her core with a low moan. Henry watched closely and licked his lips at the trickle of wetness that followed. As she was about to wipe her hands, he suddenly stood, exclaiming, "Wait!"

Freezing, Regina eyeing him uncertainly. This was a deviation from their routine. Usually they both cleaned up in silence, exchanged soft words justifying their actions as well as affirmations of love, then Henry went home, back to his wife and daughter. He'd never stopped her from cleaning up before, and she had no idea why he had now.

Henry stood from the chaise, dropping the towel and stepping up to the bed, watching Regina's eyes widen almost comically. They stayed far apart from each other for a reason, but the temptation was just _too_ strong. He couldn't resist any more. And besides, he rationalized, it wasn't _really_ breaking the rules. Wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he lifted her hand, his gaze still pinned to hers as he brought her hand to his face and licked up the length of her index finger.

The flavor of her exploded across his tastebuds, and his eyes closed as he groaned, savoring the taste, then sucking her finger into his mouth to get more.

If Regina's eyes could have widened further, they would have, and her mouth went dry as she watched him lick her arousal from her fingers, one after the other. When he moved on to the second finger, he opened his eyes again, his normally hazel-green eyes a clear, dark jade. She'd never seen the arousal in his gaze this closely, and she squirmed slightly on the bed, her previous orgasm suddenly feeling inadequate.

He, apparently, felt the same, his cock twitching again even before it had softened completely.

"You need to go," Regina rasped out as Henry released her pinky finger with a soft pop. She pulled her hand from his grip and wrapped her arms around herself. He was too close, too naked, and she was too turned on to have him stay any longer.

Henry just nodded, backing up and finishing cleaning off before pulling his clothes back on. This time, no words were said before he left, and Regina barely waited until she heard the front door close before she was sliding her hands back between her thighs, the image of her son's lust-filled gaze burned into her mind.


End file.
